minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Batwing4 Beckons Me (2) Hunted
The Disclaimers Hello, This is the second creepypasta in the Batwing4 Beckons Me series! Read the first one first. This one will mostly focus on Sean and Null's relationship. I hope you enjoy! -GREEN0704 The Next Adventure My name is Sean and I recently learned that Batwing4 is still alive thanks to my new friend Null, who is laying low from his new glitch army. Currently we are eating breakfast and my Mom and Dad are trying to learn more about Null while she tries to get accustomed to this world. "So Null, what are you?" my dad asked. " I am a Minecraft Creepypasta born from the dreams of an unknown Minecraft player... My only purpose is to stalk and scare players and I don't know anything else... " "That's depressing..." I said despite hearing her story many times. " Sean, My whole life is depressing... Imagine being created only for the purpose of scaring innocent players! It's so boring and everyone says your evil even when I have no other choice... " Suddenly a crash was heard outside. Me and Null ran outside and saw the scariest thing in the world. A kid who looked like he was electrocuted and was covered in blood was hovering over the street. "Hello friend... Is that your girlfriend?" He asked in an amused tone. " BATWING???? " I screamed while Null was just standing there with her mouth wide open. I ran inside and grabbed a replica of a diamond sword me and my friend made. It is made of actual steel and could be used in an actual sword fight. He summoned his black axe. Before he could hit me, I slammed the sword through his heart, killing him fully. "You will be taken Null... Hahahhaahahaahah!" He said as he dissolved into black particles. Becoming Close I held Null close as she was still in a shocked state. We were lying on my bed wondering how Batwing4 came to life again. I felt very scared and Null sensed it. "It's okay Sean... We have to get through this and think of a solution..." " Ugh, your right... " I said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "We need to gather an army!" I said standing up. " Yes, but then we need to rescue my fellow creepypastas because we will need them in the battle. " "Right, is there any way for you to know where they are?" " No, but he can't leave the server yet... Only his glitches can. I suspect he used the creepypasta's power to live again in this world... I'm glad you killed him so quickly... " "So your saying that they are likely in Minegrade?" " Yes! " "Alright, but let's get you a Minecraft account, we can't risk you getting captured." Null nodded as I went to grab our second computar. Server Survivalists (Null's username will be Null44 for future reference.) Null44: The prison should be over here. GREEN0704: k Jason7: Wut r u guys doing here? GREEN0704: Official Buisness. Jason7: k u can pass. Null44: Well that was easier than I thought... GREEN0704: Let's dig a hole to get in. Null44: k We got into the prison room and saw the creepypastas. "Null? Sean?" 303 asked. I guessed I was well known in the Minecraft world so I didn't question him. We freed them and they jumped out of our computars. "Great, more houseguests!" I said as Null have me a kiss on the lips. "Thank you..." She said blushing. I walked over to the other creepypastas to get to know them a bit more... Category:Creepypasta Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Entities Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:MasterFrown0704